


You're My Safe Place

by hjsloves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Confrontations, Felix and Chan are worried, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, How Do I Tag, Human Han Jisung | Han, I think that’s it, It’s Not That Angsty, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sexual Harassment, Sorry Not Sorry, minho is a sweetheart, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsloves/pseuds/hjsloves
Summary: Jisung finds a stray cat on the streets after a bad storm and takes it home only to find out later that said cat is actually a very handsome male with black fluffy ears, a long, black tail, and piercing yellow eyes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 145





	You're My Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first fic I have written and I really hope it's good. I feel like it's kind of rushed but I've been working on this for about a month (I think). It's been a while.  
> Anyways, there is a scene of Jisung getting harassed so beware.

Jisung startles awake by a loud clap of thunder shaking his small apartment. He was aware of the thunderstorm but not aware of its brutality. Restlessly, he sighs while stretching his limbs. He ultimately decides to get out of bed seeing as how he isn’t going to be getting any more sleep.

“You just had to wake me up at four am, didn’t you mother nature?” 

Ji sighs once more as he looks into the bathroom mirror, his reflection not being too kind. He has bags under his eyes, hair unkempt, shirt hanging loosely off his shoulder, bruises trying to peek through the exposed part of his shoulder. It wasn’t abnormal for the boy to be littered in bruises, but it could be a lot worse than this if he couldn’t avoid it. Jisung starts towards the shower, feeling absolutely disgusting in his own skin. He adjusts the shower temperature to his desired want and strips of his clothing. 

This is going to be a long day, for sure. 

It doesn’t take long for the boy to shower since he prefers not to waste water. Although the thought did pass through his mind to waste time and bask in the warmth, he goes against it. Jisung dries his hair with the towel that isn’t around his waist and looks out the window. The rain has stopped but the thunder is still going strong. 

Jisung has the smart idea of going to the twenty-four convenience store all because he couldn’t go back to sleep. How nice. 

Ji dries the rest of his hair and slips on his clothes and shoes. He checks out the window one last time before grabbing his phone, keys, wallet, and umbrella. Just in case it starts to rain again (read: it’s going to rain). With everything he needs in hand, he walks out the door and locks it behind him heading to the elevator. 

This is stupid.

Jisung hopes, maybe, his favorite worker is there but it’s a big hope considering the boy is still in high school and it’s currently four-thirty in the morning. 

Jisung was about a street away when it started sprinkling, and that’s when he should’ve opened the umbrella, but he didn’t. He didn’t even open it when it started pouring rain since the store was in view. So now, as a result, he stands soaking wet in the store’s entrance. 

“Well, this is unfortunate,” Jisung says as he looks down at his clothing.

This is why Jisung grabbed his umbrella, he knew it would rain again. Now it doesn’t matter though because he is soaked. His clothes now sticking to his body.

The cashier greets him as the bell goes off signaling a customer has entered, Jisung pouts when he notices it's not his friend from school. He knew it wasn’t going to be but he still had a small bit of hope. His first plan is now noil and void so he goes to get a drink. While searching the cooler he hears someone call his name and he is certain it’s his name because then someone is turning him around and hugging him. 

“Wha-”

“Jisung hyung! Were you ignoring us or what? Because that’s not fair.” 

“Jeongin? What are you doing here?” Ji looks at the boy across from him. There is a pout formed across the younger boy’s lips and he has his arms crossed over his chest.

“Nuh-uh. You answer me first.” Jeongin steps forward and jabs his finger into the elder's chest. 

“What the- ouch! No, I wasn’t ignoring you guys, I just, I have been working on a few demos and I didn’t want to feel like a bother to the group.” Ji looks down not meeting Jeongins piercing gaze; however, he misses how it softens at the last phrase he spoke. 

“Hyung, please. You are anything but a bother. You are the light of the group along with Felix hyung. How could you ever bother us? Now let's get a bowl of ramen. You can’t say no.” 

Jeongin makes Jisung grab a drink and then drags him to the counter, along the way grabbing two packages of ramen. Of course, their preferred flavors. Jisung offers to pay since Jeongin is younger but the other refuses. He fights with “I dragged you around the store so let me pay.” 

Needless to say, Jisung didn’t say no to a free meal.

The boys find their seats after making the ramen and they easily fall into conversation laughing every now and then. They both find out they are there for the same reason, ‘because it was a spur of the moment.’ Jisung vaguely explained why he didn’t go out with the group any lately since he didn’t want the younger to worry any more than he has to. Since he lives alone, Ji tries to stay really busy, and when he can’t find anything to do he begins to overthink a lot. He isn’t very social, though, and that’s hard to work around with trying not to overthink.

When Jeongin came into his life, he tried to fight it with everything he had. He didn’t need a friend to worry about him all the time. Jeongin was different, he noticed. Jeongin made time to hang out with him. He introduced Jisung to his other friends and they were so.. Accepting.

Jisung had never had that before. 

He had never felt so comfortable in a group of people before. Ji always felt as though he needed to protect himself from any sudden movement or sudden response. He needed to protect himself, but with them? He felt free and so comfortable. 

Jisung suddenly frowns at the thought of ignoring his friends. He has no reason to. He shouldn’t, not with them. They accept him. They comfort him and give him a safe place so why is he ignoring them? He doesn’t deserve-

“Hyung! Stop overthinking.” The said boy shakes his head and nods, looking down. 

“Sorry.” 

Jeongin waves it off and goes to start on another topic, Jisung once again zoning out. He shakes out of his thoughts when he realizes he still has classes. “Shit. Jeongin, what time is it?”

“Uhh, five-fifteen. Why?”

“I have class at six! Fuck. I have to go, Jeongin!” He throws his trash out and grabs his umbrella, “I’ll try to contact you and the others soon!” Jisung yells out as he walks out the door. In response, he heard something along the lines of, “I’ll hold you to it.” 

Jisung stops at the edge of the awning of the convenience store. It stopped raining but now the ground is really slippery. Ji has ten minutes to get home, get a quick shower, change, and then head towards his campus. Depending on the day he either walks or takes the bus. Today, he’d have to take the bus. 

He is definitely going to have to pick up his pace if he wants to get home soon.

_Meow_

What? Jisung turned his head towards the sound and waited. Maybe he was hearing-

_Meoow_

Okay, definitely not hearing things. Jisung crouches down and sees a black tuft of fur come from behind a bag (or what was left of a box? Jisung doesn’t know). The eyes are piercing, yellow and Jisung realized he has never seen a cat with such alluring eyes before. 

“Hey, Little one. I’m not a bad person. You can come to me.” Ji tries to lure the cat out of its spot and after some coaxing, it works. Now he has a, too thin for comfort, cat rubbing against his hand. “Hey, Pretty kitty.” 

Jisung knows he isn’t allowed pets at his apartment but with the way this cat looks and the way it’s rubbing against him, he decides he is going to break a rule or two. “Okay, I’m going to pick you up now.” 

Jisung reaches down to pick the cat up and it practically keens at Ji’s touch, curling into the boy and purring immediately. Jisung lets out a soft chuckle and continues his journey home. 

When Ji opens his front door, he makes a beeline for the bathroom, setting the cat on the toilet and taking a soft towel to its fur. He dries the cat off as much as possible and gives it a little pat to the head.

“Let’s get you some food, hmm?” The cat practically screams at Jisung and he laughs at how vocal the little feline is. 

Jisung searches through his cabinets to find something the cat might like and pulls out a container of chicken broth. Ji cocks his head to the side looking between the cat and the broth, it should like this right? 

He pours the broth into a bowl and sets it on the floor by the counter, “Here you go, kitty. Hope you like it.” The cat leaps to the bowl from where it was perched by a window and meows before lapping at the liquid. Ji hears a small purr coming from the fluff of fur and softly chuckles. 

“Fuck!” 

Jisung completely forgot he was crunched for time to get to class. Surely he didn’t waste too much time right? Ji grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked. 

Six am

Yeah, he’s late. There’s no point to go now since it’ll take him at least fifteen minutes to get out of the house and then who knows how long to wait for the next bus. He could walk but it would take just as long since it’s raining again. He’d end up getting soaked, _again._

Jisung sighs and goes with the option of skipping. He looks down at the ground expecting to see a black feline at the food but it’s not there. He must’ve scared it when he yelled. The boy sighs once again and rakes a hand through his hair. 

“Sorry, Little one. I didn’t mean to scare you. You can come out of hiding now.” Jisung looks around his small living room for the black cat. Seeing as how it isn’t going to come out anytime soon and heads towards his bedroom. 

“I’m gonna take a nap, Little one. Don’t break anything, please.” Ji says in a soft manner towards the living room, hoping to coax the cat out of hiding. He stumbles into his bedroom and lands face-first onto the bed. He didn’t get naps like this often, or at all really. He goes to get comfortable but lets out a groan when he realizes he is still in his wet clothes. He never changed. 

Jisung quickly strips off his clothes and puts on a pair of sweats and then gets back in bed. He pulls the covers over himself and as soon as he closes his eyes he feels a weight at the foot of the bed. He soon feels the weight push itself against his chest. 

“Hi, Kitty. I see you found my room.” The cat meows in response and soon the two drift off the sleep. Jisung has his arm draped over the cat while its head is snuggled under Ji’s chin. 

~

When Jisung wakes up he feels a weight on his chest, momentarily forgetting he brought a cat home earlier in the morning. Ji reaches over for his phone and searches the bed until he finds it. In the process he wakes the black cat, it stands while letting out a big yawn and stretching out. After, the feline curls back into Jisung’s side and falls back asleep. 

His phone clock reads a little past noon. Not too bad, now would be a good time to get up though. He nudges the cat with his hand and it stirs awake while letting out a whiny meow. 

“C’mon, Little one. I have to get up and get stuff done. You can continue to sleep though, but I need to move you off the covers.” Jisung rubs the cat's fur and lets out a small breath of air when he realizes its fur is really soft. When he picked up the feline this morning, he wasn’t paying much attention to the detail so he was pleasantly surprised. 

The cat let out a soft meow at the pets it was receiving and leaped to the other side of Jisung so he could get out of bed. He gets out of bed and shivers when the cold air hits his bare torso, forgetting he doesn’t have a shirt on. Ji turns around to look at the feline and lets out a soft chuckle. 

“How am I going to take care of a cat when I can hardly take care of myself? It can’t be that hard right?” While Jisung is going through his turmoil of thoughts he doesn’t notice the cat come to the edge of the bed and stare at his chest. It lets out a meow. 

“Huh? What is it, Little one?” Jisung looks down at the cat and cocks his head, it won’t break eye contact with the upper part of his chest. Quickly realizing what the cat is looking out, Jisung panics and turns to grab a shirt. 

“You must be hungry, right? Yeah, that’s probably right. After all, you’re a cat, how could you even know?” Jisung shakes his head at the thought of the cat actually understanding. 

The cat lets out a long, dissatisfied meow and Jisung quickly leaves the room heading towards the kitchen. He doesn’t have any more food for the cat. “Dammit. I’m gonna have to pick up more shifts at the bar.” 

Jisung, realizing he has no idea how to take care of a cat, calls one of his friends. While pulling out his phone, the cat jumps on the kitchen counter and sits right in front of where Jisung is sitting. Ji reaches his hand out and pets the small feline and it purrs.

_“Hello? Jisung?”_

“Felix! I have a huge favor. Do you have any more classes today?”

_“No why? What’d you do?”_ Ji can physically see the way Felix shook his head.

“Okay, first off! I didn’t do anything. Second, I may or may not have a pet cat now.” He let a shy smile fall onto his face as the cat fell onto its side for Jisung to rub its stomach. 

_“Oh my... I’ll be over soon. When did you get it?”_

“Found it this morning after the storm. I went to the twenty-four-hour convenience store and found it on my way back home. I even skipped class for this cat.” He stops petting the feline and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even further. 

_“Han Jisung? Missing classes? Wow, you must be whipped.”_ Feliz laughs on the other end of the line, _“I’ll be there soon. Gimme twenty minutes.”_

Jisung cut the line after telling Felix that it was okay. He isn’t sure how to take care of a cat, but it can’t be that hard, right? He knows he needs litter and food, but that should be it? Yeah, Jisung clearly has no idea what he is doing.

Twenty minutes later and the door is being opened to two people walking into his living room. 

“Y’know Ji, you should really lock your door,” Changbin spoke as soon as he saw the boy sitting at the barstool. 

“I don’t really care, to be honest. If someone wants to murder me in my own home, so be it.” Jisung moves to the couch, the cat following suit. 

“You didn’t tell me there was a cat!” Bin yells as he grabs the cat before it can jump into Jisung’s lap. Needless to say, the feline didn’t like being yanked from the ground as he claws at Changbin’s arms. “Fucker! What the hell?” 

“I don't think the cat likes you, Binnie hyung. And because you followed me here uninvited. Jisung, is it a male or a female?” A small tint rises to Ji’s cheeks.

“I, uh, I’m not sure. I never looked.” He looks down at the cat that made its way back into his lap. “Wouldn’t that be like, I don’t know, inappropriate?” 

“Ji, it’s a cat? The most it could do would be scratch me and protest. Hand it here.” Jisung warily looks at the feline in his lap and gently hands it to Felix.

“Okay, Kitty, you are most likely not going to enjoy this.” As soon as Felix finishes his sentence, he turns the cat around and lifts its tail. “Okay, yep. It’s a boy!” The cat squirms out of Felix’s arms and runs into Jisung’s bedroom.

“Great. Now you’ve scared him.” 

“And? I had to figure out what gender he was. I wanted to refer to him as something other than 'it,’” Felix deadpans as he looks towards Ji.

“Why’d you call Felix here?”

“I have no idea how to take care of a cat. I mean, he responds to almost everything I say or ask, I think. Like, I’d ask if he was hungry or small things like that and he'd respond to me.” Jisung says as he spreads himself across the couch. 

“So Felix was your go-to person to ask?”

“Shut up Changbin. I’m thinking.”

“Where’s the respect?!”

“Shut up, Changbin _hyung_.”

“Yes sir.”

“Jisung, have you heard about hybrids?” Felix looks at the said boy with a serious face.

“What? Yeah, of course, I have. They used to be all over the news before they started to hide. I think it’s awful how they are treated. Oh wait, you don’t think-”

“Maybe. He seems to know well what’s going on. Typically, cats are okay with having their tails lifted, most walks with them lifted anyways. He doesn’t, and I noticed when he ran off. Try and call him back out.” Ji listens to Felix and tries to call the feline back out of his bedroom. They see him around the corner and come running into Jisung’s lap meowing. 

“Hi, Little one. I’m sorry Felix had to do that.” In response, Ji gets another meow.

“He is also more attentive than most cats, so I think my theory is right.” 

“Felix, you can’t be so sure. If he was a hybrid and on the streets like that I’m sure he would’ve gotten killed or impounded. And if he is, he must have had a hell of a time out there.” Jisung looks down at the cat, petting him. “Hybrids don’t last on the streets.” The feline tenses in his lap and Ji scrunches his face. 

“I think the whole hybrid stuff is shit. Why can’t they just live in peace like the rest of us?” Changbin groans out, “It’s stupid.” 

Hybrids weren’t very common and if you saw one they were either owned as sex slaves or impounded and beaten. They were treated like the scum of the Earth and it made no sense to Jisung. He heard that some hybrids were owned by many people; they were referred to as traffickers. So when Ji felt the cat tense in his lap, he gave small scratches behind his ears to hopefully soothe his nerves.

“Be careful Ji. If he is a hybrid you have to be safe.” Felix nods to the aforementioned boy. 

“Yeah, I will. Now tell me how to take care of a cat.”

~

Almost two hours of Changbin and Felix explaining how to take care of a cat and dragging him to the store to get the essential needs. Jisung finally felt like he could decently take care of him. 

“I don’t have a name for you so I’ll call you Little one.” The cat meows in response.

Jisung grabs the bag of food he bought at the store and pours it into a small bowl for the feline to eat. The cat immediately goes to eat and Jisung pulls out the rest of the items. Toys, food, bowls, a cat bed, litter, and other small things the two made him get along the way. 

“Okay, Little one. I bought some toys for you; I hope you like them.” Jisung grabs the toy mouse and puts it on the ground shaking it a little for the cat to see. And sure enough, he starts swatting at it on the ground. 

Jisung laughs and heads towards his bedrooms, “Okay, Little one. I’m going to work on some stuff. Don’t break anything.” 

Jisung starts working on his school assignment, which consists of making a one-minute soundtrack with self-written lyrics. It’s not due until the end of next week but he wants to go ahead and get it over with. 

Jisung takes music production in college. He’s in his second year and almost at the top of his class. His professor offered him a spot in this course when he saw Ji’s scores in the high school courses he took. Jisung didn’t think much of it when the class was offered but soon he realized he wanted to be a producer so he took up the offer; he is now very grateful for the success that had given him. Jisung has a few demos out for the public to listen to but nothing worth hiring him for. It’s just to get his name out there. 

For right now, he makes his money by working at a bar during the nights. It’s the only job he could get being eighteen at the time and wanting quick money. They didn’t want to take him at first since he wasn’t twenty yet but once they saw his skills after one night they hired him immediately. He guesses it’s because he has a pretty face; that’s what he assumes anyway. Mixing drinks wasn’t even that hard for him, you just have to have coordination and balance. The tips were harder to get. That’s another reason why he assumes they hired him; he brought in customers with his appearance. At least he got eighty bucks in tips his first night there so that’s a plus. The other bartenders, he found out, only get about eighty percent of what he gets on a regular. 

When Jisung finishes his demo, he scoots his chair back from his keyboard and stretches his arms up. “Finally! It’s done.” He looks around and spots the little ball of fur on his bed. He scoops him up and lays on his back and puts the cat on his chest. The feline starts purring and tries to cuddle even further into Jisung. 

“Hi, Little one. You’re cute, y’know?” Jisung scratches the back of the cat's ears with both hands and lets out a soft chuckle at the cat's reaction. 

“I guess I have a little time for you before I get ready for work .” He grabs his phone and scrolls through social media while petting the soft feline’s fur. 

An hour passes and it’s nearing ten pm. Jisung hadn’t realized he spent most of the day working on his demo, but at least it’s finished.

“Alright, kitty. I have to get ready for work. Will you be okay by yourself?” Jisung asks while setting the cat on the bed softly. He meows loudly and goes to curl into one of Jisung’s pillows. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

He has about an hour to get ready and the bar is around ten minutes of walking, and since the rain is now longer, Jisung is walking. So technically speaking, He has around fifty minutes to get ready. 

Jisung heads to the bathroom and starts his shower, ‘always take a shower before work’ is his motto because otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to show the best of himself at the bar. Which his coworkers think is stupid because he looks good even if he just shows up in casual clothes and hair messy. 

He finishes up his shower pretty quickly and dries his hair with a towel while walking into his room. He chooses one of his favorite outfits to wear to work; a white mesh see-through shirt that he sports with a deep purple leather belt around the waist, black leather pants, and his favorite black combat boots. He adds a chain to his pants from the front belt loop to the back belt loop so it hangs around his hip and one silver dangle earring.

Ji finishes drying his hair with a blow dryer and styles it with his styling gel. He has to push it off his face to at least look a little bit older and not like a complete baby. Once Jisung is satisfied with his hair he starts on his makeup deciding on a light pink and purple smudged out look for his eyes and gloss for his lips. He also adds a bit of glitter to the corner of his eyes for an added sparkle. Ji goes to his full-length mirror in his room and smiles, satisfied with his work. 

He _really_ loves dressing up for work. 

Jisung looks at the cat one more time and pets his head, receiving a low purr in response. The cat sits up and stares at Jisung. Ji couldn’t believe just how beautiful this cat actually was. He had soft black fur, beautiful yellow eyes, and white at the tips of his tail, ears, and paws. People usually feared black cats due to the history of them so maybe that’s why he was on the streets? 

“I’ll be back in a few hours, Little one. Don’t break anything.” Ji walks to the front door, opening it as he hears a meow in response. It was going to be a long night, he thinks to himself.

The walk to the bar was fine, as normal. When he meets the bouncer at the front door he smiles and walks in. Of course, not minding the catcalls he gets from the customers waiting outside. 

“Sungie!” Jisung looks towards the bar and smiles. 

“Mina noona, hi! How are you?” The younger asks as he clocks in and starts getting his side work done to be ready for open. 

Mina is one of Jisung’s coworkers, objectively his favorite but the others don’t need to know that. She is three years older than him and treats him like a little brother, which is fine for Jisung since he treats her like an older sister. She was here when Jisung first started working here two years back and she was the one to train him and eventually they fell into this rhythm of having a sibling-like relationship. One this she never stops teasing him about is his appearance. 

“Hey Ji, when’re you gonna come to work with your hair down? You looked like such a cute baby.” The older asks, drying a glass off.

“That is exactly why I _won’t_ come into work with my hair down. Noona, I’m trying to get customers, not try to scare them away because they think I'm ‘too young’ or something.” 

“It won’t be too bad! At least I’ll finally get more tips than you!” Jisung shakes his head and turns towards the liquor bottles.

“Is that all you’re worried about? If so, leave me alone you oaf, and let me do my work.”

They open an hour later and soon everything falls into place. Since it’s a Friday night things are busier than weekdays but that’s a given. Jisung consistently mixes one drink after another, adding money to people's tabs, shoving tips into his little apron around his waist. Ji really enjoyed mixing drinks, to him it’s like some sort of art or these tricks that other people found impossible to do; they really weren’t though.

“Hey, Pretty boy! You wanna come to make me and my friend a drink?” Jisung sighs as he turns towards the two males.

Smirking he replies, “Sure fellas. Whatcha want?”

During the night he has a few interactions that are worth something but not many. Most people just come to the bar for drinks and flirting. 

Obviously.

But there was one interaction that stood out to him the most. The guy was really pleasing to talk to actually. 

“Mina Noona, I’m back from my break. Go take yours.” 

Mina left the bar and Jisung was left on his own, which is fine because they were in the slower part of the night. A guy came to the bar but he didn’t order a drink, nor did he flirt and JIsung honestly was a little confused.

“So why come to a bar? I mean more power to you, absolutely. Oh! Are you a DD or something?” 

The guy just shrugged it off and dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand, “Not really. Just wanted to get out, I guess.”

“Ah, Still don’t understand why you chose a bar, though. Can I get you anything? Water, soda, something?” 

“Uh, yeah water’s fine.” 

They talked all through Mina’s break and even some afterward; he never got a name though. He didn’t ask Jisung’s name either, which was kind of weird but not really in a way? Jisung dismissed the thoughts and continued through the night. Ji checks the time on his phone and grins happily.

“Noona, it’s my time to head out!” He calls from the opposite side of the bar.

She breaks from the customer flirting with her and goes to Jisung’s side. “It’s three already? Wow, time flies when we work together. How much did you make?” 

“Uh, about one-fifty.” 

“Are you kidding me?! Damn Sung, I’ve only gotten about ninety right now and my shift doesn’t end for another hour.”

“Yeah, I guess I just have a way with the customers.” Ji smirks as he moves from behind the counter, “Have fun, Mina!” 

Jisung exits through the back door, as usual, and slips his wad of cash into his shoes. Yes, it sounds weird but that's the only place thieves don’t look if they are trying to rob you or pic-pocket. He made the mistake of going out the front door once and instantly people recognized him as the bartender and swarmed him trying to touch him and such. This way, he doesn’t get his money taken nor does he get unwanted attention.

Most of the time. 

The only downside to working at a popular bar is you get noticed. Jisung gets noticed all the time and people remember him as ‘The pretty bartender.’ It’s common and some just praise his work but others try to take advantage of him. Tonight wasn’t any different.

Jisung has to cut through an alley to get back to the main road, and this is the only part he doesn’t like. He’s been touched before in unwanted places and kissed on but he was never strong enough to push them away. 

And that’s why tonight isn’t any different because he is now trying to back away from some guy that looks like he wants to devour Jisung. 

“C’mon now. I ain’t nobody to be scared of. Why you tryin’ to walk away?” 

Jisung shakes his head violently, “No. Go away, please! I didn’t ask for this, I never asked for this!” 

“C’mon sweetheart. Why you actin’ like this?” The guy pushes Jisung against the building wall and presses his knee against his crotch. Jisung whimpering, “Pl- please stop. I don’t want this!” 

He tries to push the guy away but gets his arms locked above him. He couldn’t knee him in the crotch because of how this guy is pushed against him, and nobody would be able to hear him over the music coming from inside the bar.

The guy smirks and dips his mouth to Jisung’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses and bites in a few places as well. Jisung squirms in the guy's grip and only gets his arms squeezed harder.

“Stay still, you brat!” 

Jisung cries, not able to hold back his tears anymore. He wants this guy off of him. 

“Let me go, please” He whispers, not able to speak louder than that. 

“Let me finish what I started, brat.”

Jisung cries and fights the guy's grip, even while he is being forced to kiss the guy, even while this guy ruts against his thigh, even while this guy marks him with unwanted hickeys. He keeps fighting and once the guy groans, he lets go of Jisung’s arms and backs away. 

“You’re no fun. You’re all high and mighty behind that counter but in reality, you're just a weak, pathetic excuse of a human.” The guy scoffs and leaves the alleyway leaving Jisung to slide down the wall and curls into himself. 

He slowly collects himself, just enough to get home though. He didn’t want to seem like a ‘weak, pathetic excuse of a human’ in front of others. He wipes his face with his sleeves and drags himself out of the alleyway. The walk home is very long for him. He felt like it would never show up and he’d continue into this void. 

It takes a minute for Jisung to realize that his apartment is in view and once he sees it, he takes off into a sprint not wanting to be in public any longer than he already has to. Once he gets to his door, he shakily unlocks it and slams the door behind him sliding down the door, curling his knees into his chest, and bursting into tears.

“Why the hell does that have to happen to me? What did I ever fucking do to anyone for this?” Jisung sobs into his arms and brings his knees closer to him. He feels a rub against his leg and remembers he has a cat, except now it’s not a cat.

It’s a fucking human with cat ears on top of his head and a tail swishing behind him.

“What- what the fuck- you- I saw you at the bar what the hell? How’d you get into my house?” Jisung hastily wipes his eyes and gapes at the stranger, cat, person. 

“Firstly, I’m your cat. You know that talk you had with Felix? I’m a hybrid. And you seemed pretty trustworthy enough not to kick me out after you found out. Second, you’re fucking crying and the amount of distress you are putting in the air is a very disturbing smell in cat form.” 

“Oh. Hi, I guess.” Jisung gets up, embarrassed, and goes into the bathroom to get a shower.

“You gonna tell me what happened or-” Jisung shuts the door on the hybrid and gets in the shower. Do you know that stereotype where you cry in the shower? Yeah, Jisung is currently sobbing. It takes about thirty minutes for him to actually get out of the shower, even then the boy is still sniffling. 

He expects the hybrid to have gone back into cat form but he was very wrong. The hybrid was sitting by the door of the bathroom waiting for Jisung to come out. 

“Now, finally. What’s wrong?” The feline asks.

“Don’t wanna talk about it, right now.” 

Jisung goes into the bedroom and the hybrid follows, not quite sure how he should approach the distressed human. It takes a span of thirty seconds before the cat hybrid is holding Jisung by the shoulders and staring wide-eyed at his chest and neck. 

“What the hell is this? I saw this earlier yesterday but now there are more.” 

“Go away, whatever your actual name is. I don’t want to talk about it.” Jisung rips from his grip and puts clothes on, not forgetting about a shirt this time. 

“It’s Minho. My name is Minho.” The hybrid says, walking out of the bedroom.

~

Jisung doesn’t sleep. He typically doesn’t when events like this occur. He’s had events worse than this but his reactions are always the same. He goes into this mental slump that won’t let him out, but physically? He’s fine. You would never know. 

When he gets out of bed two hours later, Jisung finds the hybrid laying on his couch still in human form. He guesses if Minho wants food he’ll just get it out of the kitchen somewhere if he is hungry enough. He has classes to get to. 

Jisung gets ready for his class and writes a note for the hybrid. ‘ _At class, be back later. I don’t have much but help yourself.’_

He meets with Felix on the way there and the two talk awhile about Jisung’s new cat and he wants nothing to do with the topic at the moment so he waves it off, telling Felix to leave it alone and drags his fingers through his messy brown hair. 

But Felix is observant and nosey, so of course, that won’t happen. He figured something was wrong when he first caught up with Jisung but he let it slide, at least until they all met for lunch and Jisung removed his oversized hoodie. 

“Jisung. What the hell?” 

“What?” Jisung looks at Hyunjin wide-eyed.

“Dude, you shoulda’ told us if you were hooking up with someone!” 

Jisung flinches, “No- I- It-” 

He looks at his lap messing with his shaking hands, counting back from ten, and slowly puts his hoodie back on. Once he is sure his eyes haven’t leaked any tears and his breathing is stable, he looks back up at the group. 

“Yeah, sorry guys I should’ve told you. Just been busy y’know?” He lets out a choked laugh and turns his eyes away from the group missing the way Felix and Chan look at him. 

“Quit messing with him guys. Sungie, you haven’t touched your food, are you not hungry?” Felix asks, knowing the answer all too well but still asking anyways. Lix shares a quick glance with Chan. 

“Uh, yesterday morning. I think.” He looks down, playing with his fingers again.

“Hyung!” Jeongin whines at him.

“Sungie, we get you’re busy but at least take care of yourself. We care about you so don’t take any of this the wrong way.” Chan gives Jisung a soft smile and the boy returns it, sort of. 

“Yeah, sorry hyung. Don’t worry, I try to eat when I can.” 

“Oh hey, Ji? You still have that cat?” Changbin calls out over the stiffening topic.

“Hyung, I don’t think he would throw a cat out after he called us to tell him how to take care of it.”

“Wait, Since when did Jisung hyung have a cat?” Seungmin jumps in, looking up from his study books.

“I’m with Seungmin hyung, when? Because you saw me yesterday morning and didn’t mention it.” Jeongin looks to his right where Jisung is sitting waiting for a response.

“I, uh, it was actually right after I left the convenience store. He started meowing at me and then came out of his hiding spot and I took him home.” Jisung shrugs, “So now I have a cat.”

The group continues questioning Jisung until Chan calls them off and Jisung tries to dismiss himself. Except, Felix decides since he doesn’t have any more classes he is walking his (almost)birthday twin home. Jisung tried to talk Felix out of it because of the newly found hybrid living at his place now, but the other is adamant about it.

Felix makes small talk with Jisung but he mostly responds with quick answers not really listening to what he is saying. All he can think about is if Minho is still in his human form and if he is going to say anything about what happened last night.

“Ji, you gonna unlock the door?” Felix asks.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Jisung unlocks the door and holds his breath hoping to the sky above that Minho is a cat right now. 

Felix walks in and immediately stops at the kitchen counter looking into the living room. Jisung doesn’t look, not until he hears Felix coo like a little child that just got a lollipop. 

Minho is a cat, and he has one of Jisung’s hoodies pulled onto the couch and wrapped into it. He must have switched during his sleep. Jisung lets out a heavy sigh and tells Felix to help himself while walking towards the small feline. 

Ji cautiously picks up Minho in hopes to not startle him but it’s futile, the cat lets out an almost aggressive meow, then stops when he realizes who picked him up, curling into the touch. Jisung brings the cat into his bedroom and shuts the door. 

He sets the cat on the bed and gets eye-level with Minho. 

“You can switch but do _not_ talk about last night. I would rather not give them _another_ reason to worry about me.” Jisung spoke before turning to his closet and pulling out a pair of sweatpants that should fit Minho from what he saw last night. He also took off his oversized hoodie and put it on the bed opting to put on a long sleeve, oversized turtleneck, instead. 

Jisung doesn’t even think about what he is doing until he has his pants off and about to put on a pair of sweatpants for himself.

“Nice thighs.” Minho is looking at Jisung with an all-knowing smirk and all Jisung can do is blush profusely. 

“Eyes up here, Mister,” Jisung says pointing to his eyes with two fingers. 

Jisung has just put his sweatpants on when the door bursts open, “Jisung, you don't- what.”

“Felix, Uh. This isn’t-” While Jisung stumbles over his words, Minho steps forward.

“I’m Minho, Jisung’s cat. I remember you to be Felix. The one that violated me.” Minho deadpans as he puts on Jisung’s hoodie. He was shirtless prior and in Jisung’s stupor, he noticed Minho’s fit body. And needless to say, it was kind of hard for Jisung to turn away from him. 

“Look man, you weren’t gonna tell us if you were a hybrid or not at that point in time and I’m pretty sure you wanted us to stop calling you an ‘it.’ Plus Sungie over here was too much of a wuss to do it.” Felix says while going to smack Jisung on the back of the head to snap him out of his obvious daze. 

“Give me some slack! It seemed inappropriate to me!” Jisung grumbled and left the bedroom after taking a quick glance into the vanity mirror to make sure most of his neck was covered. Oblivious to the concern in both Felix’s and Minho’s eyes. 

“So Jisung what I was saying before was that you have no food. Is that why you haven’t eaten?” Felix asks softly while boiling some water for tea. 

“Uh yeah. Haven’t had time for a run.” 

Minho watches the two conversate from the couch. He found himself wanting to be closer to the boy but didn’t know how to voice it. It’s this weird attachment he’s been feeling since Jisung picked him up the first time; now he can’t get rid of the feeling and it scares him. 

Felix scolds Jisung on the lack of food in the kitchen and Jisung doesn’t know how to feel. He tries to remember but he blames it on the overworking. Yeah, he makes a good bit of money from his job at the bar, but his friends don’t know about that job. How does that topic even come up in a conversation? 

Oh yeah, he works at a bar. Sorry forgot to mention it. 

Because they _definitely_ aren’t gonna scold him even further then. 

Felix tells Ji sung to go sit while he finishes making the tea and brings a cup to Minho and Ji, grabbing his mug last and sitting in the small recliner Jisung has. 

During their talking, Lix gets a text but doesn't say anything about it and waves it off when Jisung asks, saying he’ll see in a few minutes. He isn’t wrong because soon his group of friends shows up bursting through the door that Jisung _again_ forgot to lock. 

He has to start locking it if he doesn’t want those creeps to follow him home.

Ji shivers at the thought and Minho slowly moves closer to the boy noticing the distressing smell from him. 

“Yo, Jisung you didn’t lock the door- wait, is this the guy you’re hooking up with?” Hyunjin asks with wide eyes.

Jisung flinches, “What? I-“ 

“ _And_ he’s a hybrid? Jisung you’re hooking up with a hybrid? You know how-“ 

Ji quickly gets up and goes to the bathroom ignoring the rest of Hyunjin’s sentence. He makes sure to lock the door before he starts hyperventilating. He tries to calm his breathing but after all day he has tried so hard to keep his emotions down but now he is getting accused of hooking up with someone and he can’t hide it anymore. 

The tears flow down his face and his breathing quickens not able to catch his breath. He slides down the door and curls into himself before clenching his eyes shut as well as covering his ears after hearing Minho start yelling. 

“Fuck of Hyunjin. That was highly unnecessary.” Felix cuts off Hyunjin from saying anything else. He dropped the formalities so the aforementioned shut his mouth quickly. Jeongin leaves the room and goes to try and hopefully comfort Jisung. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Minho snaps.

“What? I didn’t think anything of it. He seemed pretty chill about it when we teased him earlier.” Hyunjin shrugged. 

“I now see why Jisung doesn’t want to worry you with his problems. He feels like y’all won’t care and just tease him about it.” Minho runs his fingers through his blonde hair hoping that Jisung calms down.

“Who the hell are you to even say that?” Seungmin chimes in. 

Before Minho can speak any further Felix jumps in and answers for him. “His name is Minho. He is the cat that Jisung kindly brought home and had me and Changbin teach how to take care of one.” 

“Sorry but, what do you mean not worry about even more?” Chan asks concern lacing his voice. 

“If y’all would fucking pay attention to his behavior, you would see that he isn’t _hooking up_ with someone.” Minho breathes heavily, “He got fucking molested.” 

Changbin and Chan inhale, trying to figure out what they missed in Jisung’s behavior today. 

“This isn’t the first time either. He came back around three this morning crying his eyes out and covered in fucking hickies. Before that, he had faded ones all over him.” 

Felix looks at the older confused, not understanding why Jisung came home so late.

“You said Jisung came home at three? Why was he out so late?” It’s Seungmin who asks now, calmed down from his earlier approach. 

“How am I supposed to know? He just said he had work and expected his cat to sleep through it all not turn into a fucking human.” Minho is raging at this point. He can smell Jisung’s distress and it’s affecting his behavior. 

The boys take a seat in the available spaces and think about what they just heard. 

Jisung has a job that they didn’t know about and he has been molested on multiple occasions. Not the happiest pill to swallow. 

Minho storms out of the room and pushes Jeongin out of the way. “Jisung? Please open the door. I can still smell the distress and I’m not even a cat right now.” 

“Turn back. Please? I’ll open the door just- please?” 

Minho doesn’t think twice before changing into a cat after pushing Jeongin back into the living room with the others. 

He scratches at the door to let Jisung know that he can open it. The smell may be giving Minho a headache but at least he can get to him now. 

Jisung opens the door and Minho leaps into Jisung’s lap rubbing his scent over the boy's chest. He hasn’t scented anyone before and this was his first reaction after seeing Jisung so distraught. 

Ji pets the small feline in his lap and soon his breathing settles and his sobs turn into sniffles. “Thank you, Minho. I wish you didn’t tell them though.” 

Minho meows at the boy and gets up scratching at the door signaling to Jisung that it’s time to talk with his friends. 

Ji sighs and asks Minho to stay a cat so he can keep the warmth near him. Needless to say, Minho doesn’t argue since he wants to be as close as possible to the boy. 

The door is opened and Jisung picks up Minho holding him close to his chest. The cat lets out a satisfied purr and attempts to snuggle closer. 

“Jisung I’m so sorry I didn’t think about it. I shouldn’t have said anything. Please, I’m sorry.” Hyunjin jumps up from his spot and goes to hug Jisung. 

“It’s fine, hyung. You didn’t know. I should’ve said something before.” Jisung sits on the ground and holds Minho close, starting to explain his situation. He explains to his friends about his job, about the unwanted hickies, why he is so distant, everything; by the time he finishes some of the boys are crying and Felix has Jisung in a tight embrace letting Ji cry into his shoulder. 

After Minho escapes from Jisung’s arms to go to his bedroom, he comes back human and is decent. They find out that Minho is older. The younger ones apologize to him for not showing any respect as well as accusing him of not knowing anything when he knew more than them in the span of twenty-four hours. 

The group settles down and everyone decides to have a movie night since they don’t want to leave Jisung to make sure he is okay. 

He has Minho now, but it’s for their sake and sanity. 

Of course, they can’t help but worry now. Jisung tells them to not treat him any differently from what they were before and they agree, not wanting to upset him any further. 

They let Jeongin decide on a movie and soon they find places and get as comfortable as possible in the living room seeing as how there is only a couch and recliner. Chan and Seungmin make a note to get Jisung more furniture so they can comfortably do this regularly. 

It’s only thirty minutes into the movie when Jisung falls asleep against Minho’s shoulder. The rest of the boys are still awake and cooing at the sight. 

“He hasn‘t slept in almost eighteen hours. I’m gonna take him to bed. Someone can have the couch.” Minho whispers to the group. Careful not to wake him up, he picks the sleeping boy up and carries him to bed. 

Minho puts Jisung under the cover and tucks him in, switching to his cat form and snuggling up against his chest. Jisung hums and smiles contently.

“Thank you, hyung. For everything in this little time. Please don’t leave me.” 

Minho purrs into Jisung’s chest and licks the hand that's wrapped around him. 

Minho doesn’t plan on leaving the boy anytime soon. 

Before falling asleep Jisung thinks to himself that _maybe_ the trip to the convenience store wasn’t so stupid after all. 


End file.
